


эта комната

by yablochkey



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>не кажется Ильхуну знакомой</p>
            </blockquote>





	эта комната

Эта комната — она не кажется Ильхуну знакомой, но и не несёт в себе ничего нового, вот две низкие кровати, застеленные одинаковыми блеклыми покрывалами, табурет в центре, пара пустых полок на стене напротив, обои то ли белые, то ли голубые — толком не поймёшь.

Дверей нет, окон тоже.

Есть Сондже.

Они не знакомы — Ильхун уверен, но почему-то создаётся ощущение, что они провели рядом не один месяц. Сондже спит, свернувшись в изголовье кровати, уголки его губ опущены, и одно это выглядит СТРАННЫМ.

Комната пустая и тихая, похожа на больничную палату, никаких личных вещей, всё бледное и обезличенное. 

Ильхуну комфортно.

Сондже спит, его плечи вздымаются и опускаются в такт дыханию. Ильхун замирает, прислушивается, но не может различить ни вдохов, ни выдохов.

Он моргает, и за ту долю секунды, когда его веки смыкаются, а ресницы схлопываются, словно лепестки росянки, что-то происходит.

Лепестки размыкаются, ресницы, цепляя друг друга, расходятся в стороны: Сондже уже не спит, он сидит, прислонившись к стене, колени подтянуты к груди. Он не смотрит никуда конкретно, но его взгляд ощущается на Ильхуне как-то чётче, плотнее, концентрированнее. Хочется стряхнуть его, а потом — потом обязательно умыть лицо и руки.

Разговаривать нет сил и настроения, Ильхун укладывается в кровати, отворачивается к стене и накидывает на плечи покрывало — оно пахнет пылью и старостью, у Ильхуна тут же начинает чесаться нос и слезиться глаза. Стоит закрыть глаза, как в голове мелькает картинка: пустое пространство, дощатый пол, ноги не держат, и Ильхуна тянет куда-то в бок. Поворот на плюс-минус девяноста градусов — удара не происходит, но Ильхун вздрагивает всем телом.

Он и там, и здесь, а где больше, чёрт разберёт.

Когда он падает в следующий раз на той стороне, его плеча касается чуть тёплая ладонь — но уже на ЭТОЙ. Ильхун снова вздрагивает — один раз, другой, всем телом и каждой конечностью по отдельности. Сондже смотрит — опять куда-то мимо. Уголки губ — вверх.

— Как долго я спал?

— Целую вечность.

Сондже тянет гласные. Хочется его ударить, но Ильхуну становится не по себе, и он просто кивает. Сондже убирает руку — какое, блин, облегчение. 

Тёплый отпечаток прикосновения остаётся.

Ильхуну очень нужно в душ. Сондже поднимает руки открытыми ладонями вперёд. Эй, смотри. Я не опасен. Это просто руки. Просто по пять пальцев на каждой. Руки не страшнее веток. Всё это Ильхун читает по его лицу — хочет прочитать.

Сондже вдруг улыбается, его глаза исчезают, превращаясь в полумесяцы, и делает какие-то странные движения. Один плюс один, читает по его губам Ильхун. Опускает взгляд на колени и смеётся.

Они в какой-то комнате, они не могут выбраться, а Сондже — Сондже показывает киёми.

Что-то подсказывает, что что-то подобное он бы сделал и ТАМ.

Какое ТАМ? Кто сказал, что за пределами комнаты вообще что-то есть?

Ильхун этого не помнит, но кажется, они искали выход — когда-то очень давно.

Он так устал.

В следующий раз всё начинается с ХОЛОДА. Он пробирает до костей, вгрызается так, что хочется орать. Не выходит. Ильхуна колотит, словно через него пропустили электрический ток. Он открывает и закрывает рот, хрипит и пытается перевернуться на бок. Не выходит. Шорох одеяла как-то отрезвляет. В комнате темно, и только сейчас Ильхун осознаёт, что раньше она всегда была залита беловатым искусственным светом, хотя в ней нет ни одной лампочки.

Силуэт скользит в темноте, он ещё чернее и плотнее. Ильхун делает судорожный вдох. Второе одеяло укладывается ему на плечи, кровать скрипит и прогибается. Край одеяла приподнимается, впуская в себя темноту, и вновь опадает.

Между ними сантиметры. Ильхун замирает и слушает-слушает-слушает. Сондже замирает тоже. Шепчет:

— Извини, тут правда как ночью в Сибири.

Просто ветки, просто дерево, просто Сондже.

От него веет мягким спокойным теплом, оно расползается вокруг его тела, и лишь чуть-чуть задевает Ильхуна. В горле ком, в горле солёный холодный булыжник.

Хочется придвинуться ближе, но Ильхун только натягивает одеяло до подбородка.

Есть вещи, на которые у него просто не хватает решимости.

Каждый день — или не каждый, или не день — Ильхун просыпается в комнате с Сондже. Комнате Сондже — наверное, так правдивее. Просто он, в отличие от Ильхуна, не кажется ещё одним предметом мебели. Просто он выглядит живым и не отчаявшимся. 

Замкнутое пространство замыкает их в себе, их зоны комфорта смешиваются, и уже не поймёшь, где чья. Неуютно, и страшно, и жутко, и — в очередной раз — просто Сондже.

От угла до угла по диагонали — метра четыре.

Максимальное расстояние между ними.

Это хуже, чем если бы их тела срослись между собой.

Невидимое. Едва ощутимое. Но от этого не менее реальное чувство.

Сондже под кожей, на коже, ВЫМЫТЬ РУКИ, НАМЫЛИТЬ ЛАДОНИ — и скрести их мочалкой, пока всё это не исчезнет. 

Может, если бы Ильхун был здесь один, всё оказалось бы в тысячу раз проще.

Становится холоднее. Воздух колет лёгкие, изо рта рвутся белые облака пара, они зависают в воздухе, а потом медленно растворяются. Мебель покрывается инеем. У Сондже синеют губы, у Ильхуна, наверное, тоже, но у них нет зеркала, в которое можно было бы посмотреть, а спрашивать не хочется.

Сондже спит в одной кровати с Ильхуном постоянно. Сантиметры между ними стремительно тают, и Ильхуну приходится прижиматься к самой стене. Он жмётся к ней локтем и щекой, и их мгновенно схватывает холодом. Не спится, но он погружается в какое-то подобие дремоты, цепенящей, сковывающей тело и сознание, сквозь неё не пробиваются тревоги и беспокойства, все они просто замерзают, становятся вялыми и бессильными. Ильхун разглядывает серость стены перед собой, веки тяжелеют и падают на глаза.

В этой своей дрёме Ильхун тоже падает.

И разбивается.

Это лицо Сондже над ним. Его руки на нём. Бесконечные извинения. Тёплые и сильные ладони, к которым хочется прильнуть. И лицо у него наверняка тоже обычно очень тёплое. Ильхун смотрит, а всё в нём такое заторможенное и бесполезное.

— Тебя трясло во сне.

Ильхуна и сейчас слабо потряхивает.

Он садится на постели, голову кружит и ведёт, в горле перекатываются совсем мелкие, похожие на гальку камни. В темноте, их новообретённой вечно темноте, блестят глаза Сондже. Он смотрит пристально, и Ильхун счастлив, что не может ничего прочитать в его взгляде.

Им не хватает четырёх стен.

Ильхун выставляет ладони вперёд, они белеют перед ним, словно две бетонные опоры. Сондже вздрагивает и отклоняется назад, словно пытаясь уйти от удара.

Пятая стена вырастает медленно, но неотвратимо, она заполняет собой пространство между ними, и впервые за долгое время Ильхуну кажется, что он в безопасности. Сондже бросает на него какой-то особый, обжигающий даже в ледяной темноте взгляд, и встаёт с кровати Ильхуна. Отворачивается.

Стены, стены…комната делится надвое.

Ильхун закрывает глаза: пустота, незаполненность разрастается вокруг него. Черным-черно, не холодно и не жарко. Да, так определённо в тысячу раз лучше.

Он открывает глаза, но чернота не уходит, она густая, как смола, и такая же вязкая. 

Силуэт Сондже выделялся бы в ней, словно яркое пятно.

Мысль затухает, словно пламя на конце догоревшей спички.

Стен не видно, Сондже нет, и Ильхуну на секунду кажется, что это идеальное тихое место — его персональная тюремная камера.

Ещё одна спичка гаснет.


End file.
